Nicole Potter
by Ollinvonhailscream
Summary: Nicole Potter is Harry Potters sister even if she didn't know it. She was raised by Albus Dumbledore while Harry was raised by the Dursleys. This is my version of the Harry potter series it will continue in other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys sorry my other stories have been a fluke I promise that this one won't PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my potions class, writing directions to the Draught of Living Death on a piece of parchment when suddenly Neville's caldron exploded. Unlucky for me I was on the right side of him. So left side was drenched in burning potion. It burned my skin even through my clothes. It kept getting hotter and hotter until my left side was on fire. I began to shriek curling on a ball on the floor. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and Snape yelling for everyone to get out into the hallway. The burning intensified I couldn't take it-I blacked out.

I woke up to feel the left side of my body covered in bandages including my left eye. I opened my other eye and glanced around best I could. I was in the hospital wing sunlight falling on my hands -which one was being held by another more aged ones.

Uncle Albus held my hand looking down as if he was saying a silent prayer.

"U-Uncle?" I stutter my voice cracking as I wince in pain.

Uncle's head snapped up his expression a mixture of shock and relief.

"W-What h-happened?" I croaked wincing.

"Neville's cauldron exploded and the potion got on you. Severus brought you here. You've been unconscious for a week" he said.

"Poppy! Let me see her!" Came the inraged voice of Severus Snape from the waiting room. Uncle helped me prop myself up on some pillows he conjured up he also created a border so I wouldn't fall off the bed. Severus barged in to the room with a tittering Poppy following saw I was awake.

"Thank Merlin" he muttered to himself and rushed to my side. He perched on the edge of my bed beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worry lacing his tone gently touching my bandaged hand.

"O-Other th-than the b-burning i-in m-my s-side. I-I'm f-fine" I stuttered in a croaky whisper.

"Don't let her speak!" Yelled Poppy Pomphery from her office. I conjured up a white board and a marker. Thirsty I wrote on it and Uncle conjured a goblet of Pumpkin juice out of the glass of water on the nightstand. I reached for it with my good hand but Severus beat me to it. He propped my head up on his arm and pressed the rim of the cup to my lips. He tilted the cup up and the liquid poured into my mouth. I i drank Madam Pomphery came in yelling for them to leave.

"I will not leave" Severus protested with a cold scowl.

"Don't worry Severus she'll be fine she just needs rest" Uncle said.

Severus kissed my forehead and murmured a soft goodbye before leaving with Uncle Albus following. Over the next few weeks I was visited by Hagrid and Uncle Albus but mostly by Severus.

I left the Hospital Wing after three weeks after the accident. First thing I did was visit Severus.

"All your make-up has been done " Severus said. "And...We're braking up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_What?!_" I asked my body tensing all at once and my eyes flashing a dangerous gold from their usual brown.

"Nicole I'm really s-" I cut him off with a low growl. I struggled to keep control over my tigress animagous who was begging to attack the man in front of me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and turned away from stripes lacing up my arms and neck.

"Your _very _lucky I have more control than as a child _Snape_" I said his name like a curse and ran out my robes billowing out behind me. I finally let my control loose. My instincts took over and i roared roared busting through the Grand Doors and towards the Forbidden Forest.

I woke up a few hours later in the hospital wing _again. _I blinked open my eyes. I saw Uncle and _him _arguing in the waiting room. I used my heightened sense of hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Albus I can't do this to her. I've hurt her enough already and she hates me. I hate that if you seen the way she looked at me yesterday. And seen my breakdown. She ripped my heart out." Snape said.

I was confused. W_hy would he regret what he did? _I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep still listening.

"Until you focus on your work you can't be with her" I never heard Uncle Albus be so cold to anyone _especially_ Severus.

"I'll prove it to you" Severus' tone was determined . I heard the door open and felt the bed dip as someone sat beside me. I felt a hand take hold of mine .  
"Please wake up Nikky I miss you and I'm really worried." Severus begged. He never begs!

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him tears in my eyes. I hid my face to hide my ugly-will i thought it was ugly-scar in the shape of a snake on the side of my head neck and shoulder.

Severus gently tilted my head up and stared into my eyes.

"Don't be shy. You look beautiful even with the scar." He said I blushed.

He kissed down the side of my face along my black scar.

"get some rest love I'll try to be here wen you wake again." he said stroking my cheek. He sat in a chair beside my bed as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
